


Breakfast at Tiffany's

by jas0pap3r



Category: Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Breakfast at Tiffany's AU, Breakfast at tiffany's is a great movie, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: The Breakfast at Tiffany's AU you never knew you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

 

One unusually chilly summer morning in Manhattan, a solitary man stood outside Tiffany’s. He clutched a small, slightly burnt bun in his hands. As he bit into the sweet bread, he slowly looked over the diamonds glimmering through the store window.

 

On the display to his left was a large mirror, decorated at the edges with pretty ornaments. But he didn’t concern himself with the ornaments themselves; rather, he looked at his reflection.

 

He turned his head this way and that. In a delighted tone, he exclaimed, “My, I’ve lost a little weight again, haven’t I!”

 

And for a brief moment, Tiffany’s shone much brighter than it usually did on a cloudy Manhattan morning.

 

Triumphantly, the man spun around. He bit one last time into his bun. Then, he crumbled the remains and spilled the contents onto the street. 

 

As the man strolled away from Tiffany’s, the pigeons flocked around the crumbs he’d left on the curb.

 

 

***

 

“We’re here, sir!”

 

Daniel groaned, covering his eyes. “Are you sure? It’s only been—”

 

“The ride was two hours long, sir. The fee would be around twenty dollars, but since you’re so sleepy and all, I’ll cut to sixteen.”

 

Daniel fumbled with his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. “Keep the change.” 

 

Still rubbing his eyes, Daniel stepped outside of the cab. He walked towards the trunk before remembering that he didn’t have any luggage. He’d left most of it back at Seoul with his mother.

 

He turned on his phone and opened his notes. After scrolling through various drawings he’d doodled on the cab ride, he found the address and a picture of his apartment.

 

The apartment itself looked perfectly normal, if a little quaint. It only had four floors, with each floor having only one actual living space.

 

The price had been difficult to bargain, but his mother was pretty scary at times and in this case, it worked out alright: Daniel found a cozy apartment, while his mother didn’t have to bemoan Daniel’s impulsive decision as much as she did before.

 

Daniel readjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder. He walked up the stairs to the apartment.

 

The real estate agent had been very particular about this matter. He’d refused to give Daniel the downstairs key, snapping that he’d already bargained too much already.

 

It was the strangest thing.

 

Daniel peered at the four doorbells. He was moving to the third floor. No one was living on the first floor, and his mother had told him to never buzz for the landlord on the first day in his apartment.

 

So that only left him one choice.

 

***

 

A loud ring broke through the silence of the second-floor apartment. 

 

The man who ate his breakfast at Tiffany’s was sound asleep. He’d plugged his ears quite soundly. 

 

So it was the cat that woke the man up, not the bell.

 

A tabby cat pounced from the floor and started batting at the man’s back and face. The cat wasn’t mean enough to leave any scratches, but it was clever enough to knock out one of the plugs from the man’s right ear.

 

“Ugh…” The man buried his face in the pillow. “Just give me a few more minutes, cat.”

 

The doorbell rung loudly again.

 

Sighing, the man finally stood up. He stumbled over to his door and pressed the intercom.

 

***

 

Daniel was just about to give up. _Perhaps the person living on the second floor isn’t quite awake or is simply ignoring me_ , he thought.

 

Just then, the front door unlocked.

 

“Huh.”

 

Daniel opened the door and found himself face to face with a steep stairway. It wound up the center of the small building, leveling off on various floors. _Just as well I only live on the third floor,_ Daniel thought. _Going all the way to the fourth floor on stairs must make the landlord grumpy._

 

Daniel started to climb up the stairs. Just then, a thin figure suddenly ran past him and out the apartment door.

 

_The landlord must be a busy man_ , Daniel thought.

 

One flight of stairs. That was the second floor, where the door was already slightly ajar. Daniel ignored it.

 

Two. That was his floor.

 

Daniel paused and looked back down. Why was the door already open?

 

Daniel’s mother’s words echoed through his mind. _Don’t make neighbors in New York. They don’t like it. Besides, everyone’s too busy to care about you there._

 

But Daniel was inherently a curious man.

 

Which was why he was peeking through the second floor apartment when a soft, thin hand patted his shoulder.

 

Daniel spun around, the apologies already dancing on his tongue. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

And then the apologies wilted away.

 

Because the figure standing before him was ethereal.

 

“Hello! Are you the one living one floor up? It’s perfectly alright. It was getting quite lonely here, anyways.” The ethereal man smiled beautifully at Daniel. “My name is Ong Seongwoo. What’s your name?”


	2. Their first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daniel is blown away by the beautiful hurricane that is Ong Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I considered the oneshot for a while, I couldn't help but write out even more chapters and sequels. So this is now officially a Work in Progress!!
> 
> Yay.

The man in front of Daniel was beautiful. There was no other word for it.

His jawline seemed to cut across pale white skin. His eyes sparkled with wit, even though his hair was disheveled from sleep. His thin lips were a beautiful shade of scarlet that seemed to smile at anything.

So Daniel was obviously speechless.

“Oh, forgive me! I didn’t know you couldn’t speak.” The man — _Seongwoo_ , Daniel’s brain supplied — smiled apologetically. “Or perhaps it’s just that your throat hurts. I remember when I first moved here to Manhattan. I had a terrible cold and I couldn't speak for days!"

Daniel coughed, remembering that his throat did NOT hurt and that Daniel could definitely speak. “I - um - Nice to meet you. My name is Daniel.” _Good job_ , he thought. _I finally said something._

“Hello, Daniel! I was just going to call you tall, nice-looking neighbor in my mind. You do look rather handsome.” Seongwoo laughed quietly. “Well, if you’d excuse me, I’d like to go back to sleep.”

Seongwoo slipped past Daniel and into his room. He made to close the door.

_You can’t let this opportunity go!_ Daniel thought.

So, like the desperate man he was, Daniel started to lie. 

“Wait! Seongwoo, I’m terribly sorry for disturbing you from your sleep, but I really need to make a call and I don’t have a phone yet.” The phone in Daniel’s back pocket grew a lot heavier at that lie. “Could I come in and borrow your landline phone?”

Seongwoo nodded, opening the door further to allow Daniel in.

 

***

 

The first thing Daniel noticed about Seongwoo’s apartment was all the unpacked boxes. A chair and table were the only furniture that furnished the apartment. 

“So you just moved in as well?” Daniel asked Seongwoo.

“Oh, I’ve lived here for about two years,” Seongwoo replied casually. “But I plan to move out soon —or someday, anyhow. This place really doesn’t feel quite nice.”

_For me this place is heaven because you’re here,_ Daniel wanted to say. But his curiosity rose over his love-addled mind. “Why doesn’t this place feel nice? It’s Manhattan, and the price is alright for an apartment in the Upper East.”

“Oh, yes, the rent is cheap here.” Seongwoo sighed. “But this place doesn’t feel right for me. At least, not as right as Tiffany’s.”

“Tiffany’s?” Daniel wondered. “But Tiffany’s a jewelry shop. And isn’t everything very expensive there?”

Seongwoo smiled, his eyes closed. “Of course I don’t buy anything there; everything is awfully expensive, after all. But…”

Suddenly, Seongwoo spun around. “You wanted something, didn’t you? Ah! The telephone. I’m sorry for boring you with my talk.”

“It’s quite alright.” Daniel followed Seongwoo into another room. “I wasn’t getting bored, anyways.”

“Really?” Seongwoo stopped suddenly. “Then you’re definitely not a rat!”

“A rat?”

Seongwoo glanced around. “Should I tell you why?”

Daniel nodded vigorously.

“Because you’re not full of yourself. I have a feeling that we’ll become best friends for quite a long time. Rats are the people who want to be friends with me just because I look rich, but then leave me because I bore them.” Seongwoo stared anxiously at Seongwoo. “You promise you won’t tell anyone I said that, will you?”

Daniel nodded again.

“Good. You’re quite nice.” Seongwoo hugged Daniel briefly. “But you really must get to calling your girlfriend.”

“G-girlfriend?” Daniel sputtered. “I - I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“If you think that I’ll get jealous, I won’t. You’re tall and handsome and kind. You don’t find me boring. Of course girls like you!” Seongwoo chuckled. “Just go on and call your girlfriend, I promise I won’t bite.”

“I’m not calling my girlf—”

Seongwoo gasped. “Daniel, what day is it today?”

“Thursday, I think.”

“And it’s already nine o’ clock. Oh, this really is quite terrible!” And just like that, Seongwoo bolted into another room. 

“What’s terrible?”

“I have to go to the local prison at nine thirty sharp! Could you be a darling and look under the bed. There’s probably going to be a pair of brown dress shoes. Or two, I don’t know.”

“Prison?” Daniel asked. “Are you visiting someone?”

“Why, of course I’m visiting someone. Why else would I go to prison? Also, shoes please!”

Daniel walked into the bedroom. And then instantly regretted it. “You —you’re naked!”

“Of course I am! I couldn’t very well go visit someone in my pajamas, could I?” Seongwoo quickly slipped on a loose dress shirt and black jeans. “That would be terribly rude to Jihoonie.”

“Jihoon?” Daniel stepped back. “You know Park Jihoon?”

“Yes. And don’t look at me that way. You know, they never did prove those assault allegations.Only one man ever said that Jihoon didn’t wait for consent. But even the man said that he’d wanted to seduce Jihoon. All the police could prove was that Jihoon drank too much and kissed the other man first. And there’s nothing wrong about that!” Seongwoo snapped. “Shoes!”

Daniel clambered underneath the bed. He quickly found two clean dress shoes.

“Thank you darling, I really appreciate it.” Seongwoo took the shoes and slipped them on. Then, he walked over to a small stool with a mirror in front of it and started applying makeup. “You know, I love visiting Jihoon. All the children and mothers and fathers there are so incredibly sweet. None of them cry. That would be ghastly! No, the atmosphere is quite alright. And I get paid, too!”

“Paid? For what?”

Seongwoo quietly sped through what seemed to be a skincare routine. He only spoke again after a while. “You know, I’ve never told anyone so much about my life. It’s probably because you’re a sweetie. But promise me you won’t judge me if I say why I get paid?”

Daniel replied quickly. “Of course I would never judge you.”

“You really aren’t a rat!” Seongwoo smiled at Daniel. “So, I was just minding my own business one day, when suddenly a man came up to me in a cafe and asked me if I wanted to talk to a lonely man for four-thousand dollars per hour. Of course I said yes, since I didn’t and still don’t have a steady job. So that’s what I do every Thursday; I dress up nice, and I talk to Park Jihoon for two hours. Three, if the police feel nice and extend the recess time. You should come with me today!”

Daniel shook his head gently. “I’m quite busy today.”

Seongwoo paused while he was gelling his hair. “Oh.”

Daniel could positively feel the disappointment radiating from Seongwoo. “But I’ll come with you next week! It’s just that I have to set up everything at home, that’s all.”

Seongwoo brightened up again. “That’s quite nice of you.”

The moments afterward were quiet. Daniel stared at his hands while he ruminated over the influx of information he’d received from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo seemed like an incredibly bright, innocent man. The way he spoke was almost childish, with every moment resounding with fairly obvious naivety.

Seongwoo finally stood up from his stool. “How do I look?”

Daniel looked up from his hands. And then his jaw dropped.

Seongwoo laughed. “I don’t look that bad, Daniel! It’s the best I could do—”

“You look amaz—I mean, great! You look great.” Daniel stuttered.

“Oh.” Seongwoo blushed, the light brushes of foundation doing nothing to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Thank you… Daniel.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

“That’s— well, if that’s what you want to do.” Seongwoo smiled tremulously.

 

***

 

Seongwoo was still blushing faintly by the time the duo were on the sidewalk in front of the apartment.

“Taxi— no, not again.” Daniel groaned. “It’s so hard to get a taxi here—”

Seongwoo smiled devilishly. He slipped two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Almost every taxi in the area paused for a moment, and Seongwoo waved his arms wildly. “Here!”

Daniel stared awestruck at Seongwoo. “I never could do that.”

“It’s quite easy! I’ll teach you one day.”

And then, with an elegance that most reserved for expensive parties or photoshoots, Seongwoo climbed into the waiting taxi.

“Goodbye, Daniel! I do hope we speak again!”

And just like that, the taxi drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always liked!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daniel learns a little more about the enigma called Ong Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like... a little angst but it's also a little backstory?   
> Hope you enjoy!

Manhattan summers were different from Korean summers.

Daniel learned this when he opened his windows and found absolutely no breeze. Daniel learned that Manhattan summers were scalding hot, while Korean summers simmered under your skin.

And the nights were different as well. For one, Manhattan never seemed to sleep; even though Daniel lived far away from Times Square, he could still hear the hubbub of life.

Also, Korean nights were almost as warm as their days; yet, Manhattan nights were chilly, the breeze coming back as if they were sorry that they weren’t there in the morning.

Also, for Daniel, Manhattan nights were filled with disturbed dreams of a certain man who walked through busy streets with the grace of a model; a man who sped through life like a hurricane. A man who, despite all of this, was wonderfully naive and innocent.

Unfortunately, Daniel hadn’t caught a glimpse of Seongwoo after his cab sped away into the New York traffic. He’d even waited outside on the fire escape for an hour before getting too cold and walking back in.

He wondered if he could ever see Seongwoo again. He seemed like a busy man.

 

It was almost midnight when Daniel heard someone knocking at the window overlooking the fire escape. 

At first, he thought it was just another sound he had to get used to in Manhattan. Someone was having a loud party, but the walls in his apartment were thick, and all that came through was the occasional scream or sob.

But the knocking grew somewhat louder.

So Daniel pulled himself out of his blankets. He wasn’t about to get any sleep any time soon, anyways.

Daniel pulled the blinds up from his bedroom window.

And then he nearly screamed.

Because right outside, Ong Seongwoo was standing on the fire escape in a white nightgown.

Daniel’s hands were faster than his mind, and before he knew it the window was open.

“Why are you out here?”

Seongwoo smiled sweetly. “Well, I was holding a small party downstairs. There was a man downstairs, Ha Sungwoon, and he told me he wanted to hold my attention for tonight. He’s very handsome and rich. A little short, though. So I told him so, and that I wasn’t interested in him at all. Then… well, he gets drunk very easily.”

Just then, they both heard a loud crash from downstairs. “ONG SEONGWOO!” Someone roared. “Come back right now! You dirty slut!”

Seongwoo didn’t even flinch at the words. “Since he’s being a little aggressive, I climbed out of the fire escape. I _was_ planning to sleep on your fire escape tonight. But… well, it was getting awfully cold outside, and when I peeked from under the blinds — I’ll show you how to lower them fully — you seemed like you were awake.”

Daniel’s mind was racing, but he managed to speak. “Um… what do you want?”

Seongwoo leaned in. “Why, I just want to sleep in your bed tonight. You’re not a rat. You wouldn’t take advantage of me while I was sleeping, would you?”

Daniel nodded. “Well, I can’t let my neighbor sleep on the fire escape. I’ll go sleep on the couch, and you—”

Seongwoo was already shaking his head. “I won’t be a mean neighbor. We can both sleep on your bed. It’s big enough, as it is.”

Daniel felt a blush rise to his face, but he wordlessly pulled the window up even further. 

 

***

 

“Your bedroom is very warm! And your bed is very soft, and fluffy! Nothing like my bed.” 

Daniel laughed at Seongwoo’s delighted tone. “It’s really not that good. It was really cheap.”

Seongwoo smiled. “Oh darling, this is just perfect. Trust me. I’ve been on so many different beds at this point, but not a single one of them is nice enough!”

Daniel froze. “What do you mean, you’ve slept on many different beds?”

“Well— well, that’s none of your business, isn’t it?” Seongwoo smiled mysteriously before flouncing out of his bedroom.

Daniel sat on his bed, ruminating over what Seongwoo had just said.

“Your apartment is really cozy and clean!” Seongwoo shouted from somewhere in the apartment. “It’s much better than my apartment. The kitchen feels just a little like Tiffany’s!”

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. “Ti-Tiffany’s?”

“Why, of course! Didn’t I tell you? I love Tiffany’s because… because…”

Daniel heard footsteps pattering into his bedroom, and before he knew it Seongwoo was right in front of him.

“Have you ever felt the reds or the greens?”

Daniel burst in laughter. “Don’t you mean the blues?”

Seongwoo shook his head seriously. “No, I don’t. And don’t laugh at me, that’s mean.”

Daniel quieted down.

Seongwoo smiled and took a seat next to Daniel. “I never feel the blues. Feeling blue is like a rainy day; you just feel sad. But the reds,” Seongwoo paused. “The reds and the greens. It’s likea tornado blowing in your head. It makes you want to run away from it all.

“So, when I do feel the reds or the greens, I dress up and I go to Tiffany’s.”

Daniel tilted his head. “Any specific reason why you chose Tiffany’s? Instead of, I don’t know, Gucci? Or Balenciaga?”

Seongwoo shuddered. “Oh, those places are ghastly. I go past those places and they give me the shivers. No, it’s just something about Tiffany’s that makes me love it so much.”

Daniel smiled. “Well, I know just the thing that’ll get rid of all those feelings you have. You’ll never have to go to Tiffany’s again.”

 

***

 

“Do *hic* you want to hear a story?” Seongwoo slurred. “One time, an old man sneezed into his hand and then rubbed it on my hand because he said it would bring me good luck. Funny old man!”

Daniel shook his head. “I knew I should have let you drink so much beer.”

“I didn’t drink that much, did I?” Seongwoo drunkenly stumbled to the fridge. “That’s strange. I swear I saw at least ten cans of beer when I first opened the fridge.”

“Well, you drank seven cans. And there were nine cans of beer.” Daniel followed quickly behind Seongwoo, staring worriedly at Seongwoo’s weird gait.

“R-Really?” Seongwoo hiccuped really loudly. “Oh my, I must repay you!” 

With a speed much greater than a normal drunk man would have, Seongwoo stumbled back into Daniel’s bedroom and started pushing up the window sill.

“No!” Daniel ran up to Seongwoo. He tugged on the neck of his bathrobe, but Seongwoo wouldn’t budge. 

“Seongwoo, you’re insane!” With a grunt, Daniel wrapped his hand around Seongwoo’s torso and stepped backward.

Now, there was a reason why Daniel was never trusted with anything delicate.

Because no matter how careful he was, he was always a little clumsy.

So it didn’t surprise Daniel at all when he tripped backward at Seongwoo’s weight and fell onto his bed.

What did surprise Daniel, however, was…

“Dan — Daniel?” Seongwoo’s body had grown rigid. “Why are you hugging me? Why are we lying down on your bed?”

Daniel quickly let go of Seongwoo and rolled over to the side. “I — I was afraid you were going to fall down the fire escape, so I pulled you back and I fell down and —”

“LIAR!” Seongwoo shouted at Daniel. “You wanted to take advantage of me, didn’t you! Just like everyone else wants to! That’s why you made me drink beer and get stupid drunk!”

“No! I promise, I’m your friend, remember? I’m not a rat! You looked like you needed a drink, so I gave you one and then I let you drink more by yourself!”

Seongwoo seemed to calm down. “Oh? Is that true?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Well… well, then, I’m terribly sorry. It’s just, a lot of people start taking advantage of me by hugging me from behind and then pulling me into their beds. It’s quite disgusting. If they want my body, then they should tell me!” Seongwoo started ranting, getting visibly worked up.

Daniel’s mind fought to catch up. “What? What do you mean, a lot of people take advantage of you?”

Seongwoo looked up in confusion. “Why, you must be very innocent, not to know what that means? It means I’ve had sex with a lot of people, that’s all!”

Daniel sputtered, a flush rising up his face. “I — I thought—”

“That I was a virgin? Yes, that’s what a lot of people think.” Seongwoo seemed to grow furtive. “You — You don’t think I’m a slut… do you? Because if you think that, then I’ve lost another friend and I can’t sleep here ever again!”

“Seongwoo, you’re much too nice for me not to like you. You lead a different life from me. End of story.” Daniel smiled. “You want some coffee? It’ll help calm you down.”

Seongwoo bolted up from the bed. “Daniel! At this point, you’re the best person in the entire world!” He ran up to Daniel and hugged him tightly.

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat.

Seongwoo’s hands were warm, pressing tightly against the small of his back.

Daniel furtively moved his hands as well and placed them on his torso and _Jesus Christ he’s so thin!_

Seongwoo quickly moved away, and to Daniel’s dismay, he started to cry.

“Don’t cry… It’s alright, I won’t take advantage of you.”

"It's no use," Seongwoo murmured.

"Is it that Sungwoon guy? I won't let him call you anything ever again. If you want to run away, this apartment's always available—"

“ _It’s no use!_ ” Seongwoo shrieked. “I do everything for money. I talk to perverts for hours. I’m pressured into p-p-pleasuring men because I’m pretty, just because no boss _takes me seriously!_ And all of that for sixty grand every month!”

“I’ll help you find a job.” Daniel patted Seongwoo’s back reassuringly.

“NO! You don’t understand. Every single job interview I have, I have to leave because everyone keeps touching me and whispering to me about what they want to do to me and it’s _gross_ —”

Seongwoo’s outburst dissolved into wet sobs. And despite everything that Daniel just heard, he couldn’t help but see how… beautiful Seongwoo was when he was crying.

Transfixed, Daniel lifted Seongwoo’s chin.

Seongwoo’s sobs slowly ebbed away, and he opened his eyes. “Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Seongwoo whimpered. “Are you g-g-going to th-throw me out? I’m s-sorry for being so loud—”

“You’re very pretty when you cry.” Daniel lifted his hands to wipe away Seongwoo’s tears. “But I prefer your smile.”

Seongwoo’s lips curved into a watery grin. “Then I’ll smile just for you, Daniel.”

 

***

 

“Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

They were lying on the bed, Seongwoo dressed in Daniel’s clothes “just for tonight,” according to Seongwoo. 

“Do… do you like me?”

“A lot more than you could imagine.”

“Even though you know I’ve slept with and will sleep with anyone for money?”

Daniel sat up. “I, Daniel Kang, solemnly swear not to judge Ong Seongwoo for the way he lives.”

Seongwoo’s soft giggles echoed in Daniel’s ears as the duo went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, they didn't have *sexy times*. Yet.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments!


End file.
